


Friends With Benefits

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Alyssa decides to ask Jim a favor for one night: to fuck her. Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UltimateWarriorFan4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/gifts), [Yuma310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma310/gifts).



**October 2, 1998**

It was a rainy night as the pouring rain fall harder than meteorites.

After the city got destroyed, the survivors had to be placed in hotel rooms until they can get new homes.

Everyone is getting ready for bed...except one person.

Alyssa is taking a shower, cleaning herself from all the dirt, blood, and germs she'd received for days now. There were still wounds on her body. 

"Ahhh...finally. Got everything off of me." She said, as she turned the shower knob off. Then she grabbed a towel and dried herself. Grabbing the red robe, she put it on and headed to the room where the bed is.

Suddenly, she thought of something. It was raining really bad and she needs some comfort. Until this storm goes through.

So she grabbed the phone and dial the phone number.

"Hello? Yes? I would like to see Jim, please? Okay."

She then put the phone down and waited. 40 seconds later, the door was knocked. Adjusting her robe, Alyssa opens the door and saw it was Jim. He was dressed in basketball pajamas.

"Come in."

He walked in and gave her a crazy look.

"Why in the hell did you wake me up?! It's almost 2 in the morning!" Jim yelled.

"I know that asshole. I took an hour shower and still couldn't sleep." Alyssa said, rolling her eyes at him.

"What do you want? I'll do anything for a favor." Jim said, smiling.

"I want that big cock of yours inside me."

"What the fuck are you saying?" Jim asked, very confused.

"Fuck me! Fuck me, Jim! Fuck me until I fall asleep!" Alyssa yelled, coming up to him and grabbed his pajamas pants. A bulge was starting to form.

"Okay. Is that you want?" He asked, making sure if she was crazy or not.

"Yes! I want to see your virgin cock..."

She was right. Jim is a virgin. Before the outbreak started, he wanted to break it on somebody. But now, it was finally going to happen.

She undid his pajamas pants, popping out his 11-inch cock. Man, was it so long and thick...

"You have a huge cock. I love it." Alyssa said, as she licked her lips and grabbed his member.

"Thanks." Jim said. 

She then took the tip of his penis between her lips, relishing in his moans. She lick it right before bobbing her head back and forth. With her free hand (her left one), she rubbed furiously at her engorged clit and wet pussy. His hot rod felt so much hot and steamy, just letting out a touching sensation.

"MMMMMMMMMmmmmmmm..." Alyssa muffled as she was still bobbing her head. She really liked his taste. She wonder what his cum tasted like, but she want to save that later.

She soon broke off that blowjob and looked at him with such a seductive look.

"Now it's time..." Alyssa undid her robe, dropping it to the ground. "...to have fun."

Jim was very shocked at that. She had a nice body and those 34C breasts will make him go crazy. She got on the bed and spread her legs. In a second, Jim was eyeing that sweet candy-coated pink slit of Alyssa's. It was so tight and so mouthwatering. He wonder what she tastes like.

His tongue gave a nice lick to the pink sugary walls. Alyssa felt his wet tongue lick her pussy and let out a moan. 

"Yeah...keep eating me out, you bitch." Alyssa smiled devilishly as his tongue gave a nice lick to her clit. He let out one flopping lick right after another, like he was licking strawberry ice cream. There was no stopping Jim's sudden appetite for female. He then sent his whole tongue penetrating through her pussy. "OhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH, YEEEES!" 

She used her hands to hold Jim's head, trying to cum. His entire tongue was making her tight clit wetter than a car after a car wash. So nice and so sugary, it had a nice, wine taste as he could feel Alyssa's entire pink delight swimming with harmony inside his own gums. 

"MmmmmmMMMMMMMmmmm..." Jim muffled.

"God, I'm going to cum!" Alyssa yelled. She notice he was trying to move away, but she prevent that. "Oh hell no! You're going to drink it all up, bitch!"

Then, she moaned loudly as she shot her love juices straight inside Jim's entire mouth and face. That taste was like the perfect wine  he'd ever tasted. And he started licking around the groin just to slurp up the juices.

"Mmmmmmmm....you taste nice." Jim said.

"Thanks. Now fuck me!" She demanded.

"Okay. Go on top of me then."

Alyssa did what he told her. Then Jim took a hold of her hips and started to rock her gently as his thick hard black cock thrust her up and down gently. Man, she was really warm and it causing him to moan. His dick grew so hard with every thrust and was gleaming with her juices. Her perfect breasts was jiggling softly but slowly in a slow motion-like manner. 

"Ohhhhh...!" Alyssa moaned. He was pumping her just like a football. With every pump, her ass just bulged in greatness and uncleanliness. He even slapped it twice. He pumped deeper and deeper for a while until he stopped.

Alyssa got off of his hard cock and bent down on the bed doggie style. She stuck out her ass and slapped it. "Fuck my ass, Jim."

With such intention...Jim slowly slid his hard throbbing cock inside Alyssa's fine sweet pussy, and back and forth, his cock started charging.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Jim moaned as he loved the sensation that felt through his rough cock. It was like almost cuddling next to a fireplace.

"Oh...that feels so good, you slut...ohhhhhh..." Alyssa moaned slightly as her face made pure ecstasy. She loved the fact that his cock was as hot as lava itself inside her.

"Oh, shit..." Jim moaned as one by one, his speed increased tenfold as he hung on to Alyssa's soft creamy ass and started pumping and thrusting really hard.

"Oh, god! Faster! FASTER! OHHHHHHHHHHH...!" She yelled even loudly as he started pumping her ass repeatedly and repeatedly like a Japanese bullet train.

He pounded her deep as he could until he felt something.

"Fuck!....I'm going to-" 

"No! Not yet!"

She got off the position and laid on the bed, spreading her legs. Jim slid his cock into her pussy without saying anything and started thrusting hard. After a few minutes, he started to shake as he was thrusting. It was finally time.

"Finally! I'm going to cum!" He yelled.

With one final thrust, his cum shot out and filled her womb up. He pulled out and shafted his hard cock at her face and cummed all over her face and some on her eyes. She even had the chance to taste it. It tasted like cocoa.

After that, they collapsed on the bed, tired and exhausted.

"What do you think?" Alyssa asked.

"It was awesome! You were wonderful!" Jim said, giving her a tongue kiss. It lasted for a minute. After that, they got on the bed and she pulled the covers on them.

"Thank you."

And with that, they fell asleep. Dreaming about each other.

You know what they say...friends with benefits.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comment or give kudos!


End file.
